


Inheritance

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [11]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Janet Strickland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is about both what Janet left the guys and the orgy.  There are 4 letters Janet them.





	1. Inheritance

Nathan was working quietly in his office in the city. He was handling all the usual thing but without his usual enthusiasm. It was a month since Janet had passed. None of the men had much enthusiasm since that day. They had been more caring and paid more attention to their partners, but....there was a sadness underneath it all.

Toki knocked on the open door to the office. "Nathan? Dere is a lawyer here to see yous."

"Mr. Explosion? I'm Fred Shackleton, an estate lawyer. I have some papers for Janet Strickland's estate for you to sign. She appointed you the executor for her estate."

"Alright, come in, Mr. Shackleton. Toki, I'll take care of this and let you know later."

Nathan closed the door to his office and sat down behind the desk. "What can I do for you, Mr. Shackleton?"

"Miss Strickland left some bequests to you, and Toki Wartooth, Charles Ofdensen, and Skwisgaar Skwigelf as well as some trusts for charities and one other item."

Nathan shuffled through the paperwork, all mostly standard legal fare, until he got to one piece of paper. His eyes widened. "She left us these?!??"

"Yes, sir. You don't have to make a decision on anything but a couple of the trusts right now. But that one bequest does have other legal work involved depending on what you and the others' decisions will be. Just let us know and we will handle all of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Shackleton. We'll let you know what we decide."

He got up and showed the lawyer out. Toki looked up from his desk as the lawyer left. "What's was dat all abouts?"

 

"Janet left us a few things. Including...." He handed Toki a piece of paper from the small stack.

The brunette read it and his eyes went wide. "Ohs!....ohs.... Whats wes do with dis?"

"I...don't know, Toki. We'll have to talk it over with Charles and Skwisgaar. I should be ready to leave for the Mount before too long."

Nathan went back to his desk and sat down, staring at the papers. He sighed and put them away to bring home that night. As he did, his eyes fell on a framed photo on the desk. He picked it up, smiling. It was of the five of them at a charity fair that they 'had' to make an appearance. Janet decided to make it fun.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Photograph of you and your friends, sir?" A young man with a camera asked on the Midway of the fair. 

"Yes! Ah, com'on, Nathan! Charles! I see that look in your eyes." Janet said.

"And what look is that, young lady?" Nathan grumbled. He really wasn't in the mood for the fair. Partly because it was only two weeks since Janet had dropped her news and he was still dealing with that.

"The 'I'm being an old fuddy duddy' look. "The 'I'm being the grown-up' look." She grinned at him. Toki and Skwisgaar were in the background trying to hide smiles.

"Well, somebody has to be the grown-up." He grumbled, with a smile he was trying to hide.

"Fuddy Duddy? I am not a 'fuddy' nor a 'duddy'." Charles replied.

"Okay, then we get the picture. It's for charity after all."

The photographer told them where to stand for the best photo. As both of the older men got into position, Janet hung back, whispering to Toki and Skwisgaar. They nodded with smiles as they stood with the other two men- Toki next to Nathan, Skwisgaar next to Charles, and Janet in between the two older men with her arms around their waists. When the photographer said 'Say cheese!', the three young people grabbed Nathan's and Charles' asses. The resulting photo showed Skwisgaar, Janet, and Toki with wicked grins and very surprised looks on Charles and Nathan.

And Janet dashed forward to get the card with the information on how to order prints from the photographer.

"I'll order some copies tonight!" She laughed as the two older men tried to keep hold of the two younger men and yet get at her.

She danced, laughing, just out of reach until she came to a cross path in the fair and saw what was down the left hand aisle. She stopped, she stared, and she turned with a grin back to the men.

"Oooh, Charlie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Chuckles." Janet grinned. She pointed left down the aisle. "Mud. Wrestling. All challengers welcome."

Charles, about to get on her case about 'Chuckles', stopped. "No."

"Ah, come on!"

"No, and that is final. And don't call me Chuckles either."

"Alright, then I will. You can give me a hug when I win."

Janet started off down the aisle before Charles grabbed her arm and headed off in the opposite direction.

"No."

"Awww, come on! Nathan, do you think I should challenge the mud wrestlers?"

"Sure, why not!" Nathan and the others were suppressing laughter.

"No."

"You're no fun, Chuckles." Janet tried pouting, but failed.

"Don't call me Chuckles."

"Not with that attitude, I won't."

"And don't you encourage her!" The lawyer griped at the others who were laughing out loud by then, 

"Janet don't needs our helps, lawyer man!" Skwisgaar replied.

The rest of the fair was as much fun. Charles got some revenge when they went on a ride that Janet couldn't get on because she was just a hair under the height requirement.

Later that night, after they had returned to Mount Ida and dinner, they were relaxing watching a movie. Janet was on a sofa between Nathan and Charles. She hadn't really paid much attention to the fact that Toki and Skwisgaar had curled up at their feet.

After a while, Nathan put his hand on her thigh and stroked it. "You know, it's been two weeks."

"Why, yes, it ha been two weeks." Charles looked over at him with a sly smile.

"Uh? Two weeks since what?" Janet's attention was more on the movie than on what they were saying.

"Two weeks since you joined us." Nathan replied with a wicked grin. "And you promised us something, Janet."

"I did? Wha.....?" Janet's eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"Ja, yous did, Janet." Toki grinned up at her, stroking her leg.

Skwisgaar got up on his knees and leaned in for a kiss. "Ja, and wes means to collect."

"Oh, fuck."

"Nots yets, but soon." Skwisgaar purred.

Charles was nuzzling her neck. "We promise we won't hurt you."

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about." Janet whispered.

The four men were working on her slowly, stroking or kissing. Nathan started playing with the buttons on her shirt, undoing one at a time. He turned her head with his free hand and kissed her lightly.

"What are you worried about? That we'll melt your brain?" He whispered in a low rumble. "That's the whole point."

"I like my brain. I need it to do my work and research." Janet replied with just a hint of laughter. "I also like to not limp when I walk."

"That's the other point." Charles said with a bit of a leer.

Janet heaved a beleaguered sigh. "Alright, I give. I give!"

"Aw, shes gives up too fast!" Skwisgaar pouted. "Wes had a plans all works out to convinces yous."

"I didn't say you had to stop what you were doing." Janet smiled. "But, er, where to now? Who's bedroom?"

"Well, we figured the spa would be good. Next door, that's why we picked this room to watch to the movie." Nathan admitted. "It has a big padded area, the exercise area. And we will be doing, er, exercising...."

"And it has showers and a hot tub." Charles whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"We've really thought about this, Janet. We want to give you pleasure. We wouldn't hurry this, but....." Nathan paused with a hitch in his voice.

"Nathan, all of you, none of that. Don't mourn me while I'm still alive." Janet took Nathan's face in her hands. "Don't do it. Not every time we get close to talking about this. Why is it Immortals have trouble with this when I don't?"

"Well, it's...ah..."

"I know, it's hard. But if you mourn me while I'm still here, we loose time to be here, together." Janet said.

They all had guilty looks.

"Ja, Janet. Buts it's hards." Toki admitted.

"Are you sorry I'm here? Is that it?"

"Nos! Don't gos!" Toki rose to his knees and thread his arms between her and the other men and held on to the woman.

Janet smiled at him and stroked his head. "Toki, I don't think any of you would let me leave. You have too many plans for me. None of which you've told me......"

"We can't or it wouldn't be a surprise." Nathan rumbled at her. "And you'd have a chance to get away."

"Ah, ha! I knew it!"

"But you are delaying us again." Nathan leered. "Come on, guys, let's drag her into the spa."

"Ah, damn it! Let me go! I can walk, ya'know."

"Yeah, and run, too." Nathan said. "Never mind, I'll carry her!""

"Nathan! Put me down! Feet on the floor!" Janet laughed as she was carried off, the other three men following along behind.

The spa, as they called it, was next door and the entrance was in the room they had been in. The 'padded area' had thick mats instead of rugs or plain flooring. This was back past the pool and the hot tub. Off across the room was a steam room and between that and the mat area was a shower room. There was a small black duffel bag in the corner.

Nathan put her down on her feet on a mat and kissed her. The other men began stripping as they joined them.

:"Janet, we've really thought about this. What we want to do with you. We've been through that book several times to think of something."

"The book, uh?"

"It does have such.....interesting suggestions." Nathan grinned at her, undoing the last of the buttons on her shirt. "Will you let us do this?"

"Please, Janet." Toki stepped up and slid her shirt off as Nathan stepped back to undress himself. Toki unhooked her bra and slid his hands around front to both remove it and fondle her breasts.

The woman put her head back on Toki's shoulder with a low moan. She whispered "Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's yes for each one of you."

"Alls right den," Toki kissed her shoulder as he moved his hand to unfasten her pants and push them down to her hips. Nathan, who was now naked, knelt and pulled them all the way off.

Charles and Skwisgaar, also both naked by now, hung back and let the other two men get the red head ready. The short haired brunette seemed just a little reluctant about something and Skwisgaar was whispering in his ear to reassure him. The blond kissed him lightly and whispered a bit louder. "Its will bes alrights, lawyer man. Wes won't hurts her dat much."

Toki turned Janet around and kissed her mouth, chin, and throat. "Alrights, if yous is ready, little slave, comes ride yours master. Give mes my pleasure and Is gives yous yours."

Toki then knelt, drawing her down with him. He lay down on his back, sliding his legs between hers, and, positioning her over his erection, pulling Janet onto him. The woman was on her hands and knees over him as he thrust up into her.

Nathan knelt in front of her, his knees either side of Toki's head. He stroked her head. "This master wants you to taste him, little slave, and show Master Toki how you please me."

Janet glanced down at Toki as she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of Nathan's cock, teasing into the slit, and tasting the pre-cum. She ran her tongue down the underside, drawing moans from the ebony haired man, and then back up to take the head into her mouth.

Behind her the other men were preparing her for then. Skwisgaar fished lube and a sex toy from the duffel bag. He handed the lube to Charles who put some in the blond's hand to spread on the 'toy'. It was cone shaped with sections that widened from the tip. Meanwhile, the short haired brunette was teasing her puckered entry while the long hair brunette was slowly pumping in and out of her,

Janet could feel what they were doing from all sides. All the sensations were making her tremble. Nathan was letting her take her time and find a rhythm to throat him and breath at the same time. From her position with her head up and her throat in a straight line, it let her take more of him easier, each time drawing more of him in. Toki reached up and stroked her throat. He could actually feel Nathan move in and out. She shifted her hands to Nathan's thighs and then up to his hips.

The red head felt something enter her and stroke in and out, a little further and a little wider with each stroke. Toki felt the pressure from it and it added to his sensations.

"Ohs, dat feels sooo good! Little slave, do yous like what wes do to yous?" the long haired brunette purred.

"Oh, I think our little slave loves it! She makes me feel good when she moans." Nathan growled. "Hurry up, you two. I want this to be complete and really make her scream."

Charles had been kissing and nipping her back from shoulders to hip on his side while Skwisgaar stretched her for them. The short haired brunette was rubbing his erection against her thigh. He moaned "Yes, please! Skwisgaar, I want her now. Are you ready?"

"Ja, Is thinks so." Skwisgaar replied. "Janet, dis might hurts a little, but wes will makes it goods, wes promise."

The blond pulled the 'toy' from her and knelt next to Charles behind her. The older man moved first, entering her slowly. Then the younger man joined him, pushing with more force, but still just as slow to let her adjust. He had stretched her just barely enough for both of them. And the pressure from the two of them put more sensation on the long haired brunette's erection.

Janet moaned very hard around Nathan's cock. It wasn't really pain or pleasure she felt, just intense sensation of being overloaded. She was trembling, her brain felt like it would explode. If her mouth had been free, she might have screamed. All she could do was shiver between the four men.

Skiwsgaar kissed Charles as they waited a moment to let Janet, and themselves, adjust. "Readies, lawyer man? Wes do dis slows and in rhythms."

"I'm ready. Let's please our slave." Charles began to stroke out and then back in with Skwisgaar's rhythm.

Below her, Toki moaned. "Sooo tights! Is... Is... not sures how longs Is can last it so tights!" His hips thrusting up and down in an opposite rhythm to the other men, the only way he could fit in.

Nathan had his eyes closed and his head back. Janet was almost constantly moaning around his cock and the vibrations were driving him crazy. He was trying to keep some control so the woman could breathe. "Oh, gods, yes! This feels so good, Janet! I don't think I can hold out either, Toki."

Janet shuddered with an orgasm. Nathan cried out in surprise as her throat tighten around him and he finally understood why she didn't scream when she came. She was just barely there, her nerves on fire with all that was being done to her. Her hands griped Nathan's hips hard, leaving crescent shaped marks from her nails. She couldn't think, could barely breathe, let alone do more than receive anything the men did to her.

Toki gave way first, coming hard into her with a wordless cry, his hands on her hips, pulling himself up to thrust as hard and as deep into her he could get with the other two men inside her. The young brunette pulled out but kept his hands on the red head to help support her.

Charles came next, with a shudder and a gasp. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, being inside of her with Skwisgaar. He was almost as overloaded as Janet. He slipped out and collapsed backward.

It was only Nathan and Skwisgaar left, stroking out together and thrusting in together. Skwisgaar only lasted a few more strokes then his lawyer man and his orgasm made him scream a mangled cry, not really sure who's name to yell but needing to voice his pleasure.

Nathan lasted just a bit longer, thrusting once deep and then pulling out enough to come on Janet's tongue, his hand milking the last of his orgasm into her willing mouth. She licked and sucked the cum to the last little bit before collapsing.

Toki caught her and then lowered her down to the mat beside him. The woman's eyes were unfocused and she could do no more than mew.

Toki giggled. "Is think wes brokes her brains."

They were all panting and sweaty, but had massive grins. Well, the men did. Janet was too overloaded to decided what to do. She could just lay there and shiver.

"Well, did you like it, Janet?" Was it as good as we promised?" Nathan stroked her hair from her sweaty face. 

She tried for words and failed. "..urem...erhm...eep..."

"We did break her brain!" Charles said. Then he looked down at himself. "Oh, gods! Skwisgaar, there's blood! We hurt her!"

"Nooos." Janet actually managed to speak. "Not hurts."

"Ja, lawyer man. It happens, from stretching too much. But if Janet says no pain, then is alrights." Skwisgaar put his arm around the lawyer and the other hand stroked Janet's hip "Is worry if she says dere is pain, but if nots, den we just has to bes careful for a bits."

The woman tried to sit up and failed Which only got laughter from the men, and she responded with a "pppfftt!"

"Wes short circuited yous!" Toki laughed as he helped her sit up.

"Smartass bastards." Janet finally managed.

"Can you walk? Do you want a shower now?" Nathan asked.

"No, yes." She replied. "Shower would.... be nice."

"Are you sure you are alight?" Charles asked.

"Charles, I fin.... I'm fine. I can't talk right, but I'm...." Janet thought a moment. "...well, blissed out."

She crawled on her hands and knees to him and kissed the lawyer.

The men were rising from the mats. They had no trouble standing. Nathan and Charles wound up helping the red head up. When she stumbled trying to walk, Nathan swept her into his arms and carried her into the shower room. And for once, she didn't complain about 'feet on the floor'.

The room was almost just a giant shower. The actual shower was portioned off with frosted glass. There was multiple shower heads and a small alcove with a bench and a couple of shower heads, one that could be lifted off it's wall hook.

Nathan put her down on the bench and set about turning on the showers around her and himself. The other men were showering and giving Janet a bit of a show, teasing her, by washing themselves and each other with a lot of vamping.

The ebony haired man ignored them and just did a rinse of himself before taking the movable shower head and running it over Janet. She put her head back as he ran the water over her hair and head and down her body. Nathan gently spread her legs to wash her thighs. He moved the spray of water to her groin to wash what blood was there and, well, hit a certain spot that made her yelp and squirm.

"Oh, ho! We didn't finish you off?" Nathan leered at her and did it again. It earned him another yelp and an attempt to close her legs, but he stayed firmly between her knees to keep them wide.

There was laughter behind them from the other men. Toki came around his right side. "Whats yous do to Janet, Nathan? Sounds like she likes its."

"Sounds like that to me, too." Nathan did a quick twist to the shower head and the water came out in a hard pulse. He hit the woman with it again and again, drawing yelps and moans from her. And a few obscenities as well.

"Stop it! Nathan! OOoooaaaah! Nooow, Naaaat... damn it!" Her head went back with a deep moan. "Baaasstard!"

She tried to block the water with her hands and Toki grabbed them. But now both of them were getting hit with the water as they 'struggled', breathless.

Nathan finally stopped playing with the water and hung the shower head back up. Janet slid off the bench and used Toki to balance herself.

"Bastards, both of you." She tossed her wet hair back in mostly mock anger. 

"Do yous need helps walking, Janet?" Tok asked, still laughing.

"Not from you mean men. I can walk myself. Humph." She limped from the shower going "Ouch....ouch....ouch....ouch...."

Which only set the men to laughing again.

She didn't even bother drying off. "I'm going to the hot tub."

"Can we join you?" Charles asked.

"You going to behave?"

"No!"

"If I said no would you listen to me?"

"No!"

"You are all two years old, you know, mentally that is." Janet replied with a grin they didn't see.

She limped out to the hot tub and lowered herself carefully into the tub. The men followed her, Toki and Nathan to one side and Charles and Skwigaar on the other. Charles and Toki would move their hands to her thighs, which would earn them a light smack on the arms.

After a while of that, Toki pouted. "Shes don't wants to play, Nathan."

"Then play with me, blue eyes." Nathan purred, grabbing Toki and kissed him roughly.

Toki pulled back, "But Is wants to play mores."

"How much more?"

The brunette grinned and stood up to get out of the hot tub, showing off his erection, and waggled his ass as he climbed out. He got in his knees facing the tub and beckoned to Nathan with a lusty smile.

"Wicked boy." Nathan followed him and got on his knees behind Toki. He nuzzled the younger man's neck and shoulder as his hands traveled over his chest, hips, and upper thighs as he slowly rubbed against him.

When Janet turned around and put her arms on the edge of the hot tub to watch the two men, Skwisgaar nudged Charles with a knowing smile.

The woman noticed that a container of lube was on the floor within her reach. She took it and slid it along the floor to Nathan and Toki.

Nathan, still molesting Toki's neck, just raised an eye brow at her and she shrugged with a grin.

Behind her, the blond began slowly stroking his brunette under the bubbling water. Janet's breathing beginning to get rougher.

Nathan pulled away from Toki enough to stroke lube on his erection. The brunette went down on his hands to present himself for the other mad to prepare. Nathan stroked his fingers into Toki, making him moan. Janet loved watching the bliss on the face of the brunette, his long brown hanging down on either side.

The ebony haired man pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his cock, pushing slowly in to the brunette with his hands on his hips. Toki mewed in pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure. Nathan slid all the way into Toki and paused. He stroked his hands up from the brunette's hips to his stomach and then his chest, lifting him back up against his chest. Toki put his head back on Nathan's shoulder. The older man pulled Toki's hair away from his right shoulder and kissed and nibbled on it. Both men looked at Janet.

As Nathan teased his nipples, Toki stroked his arms and then moved his own hand down his body slowly to his neglected cock.

"No." Janet said as she climbed out of the hot tub. "Let me."

She crawled on the floor on her hands and knees up to Toki. She took his wrists in her hands and pulled them away from his cock. Holding his hands away, she licked the velvet head and then down the underside.

Nathan began to move in a slow rhythm, watching the red head lick, tease, and suck on the other man's throbbing erection. "Oh, gods, that is so hot!"

Janet looked up before she took Toki's cock in her mouth and stroked down as far as she as she released the brunette's hands. He placed them on her head, twining his fingers into her hair.

Janet slid further each time her head bobbed down, Toki guiding her with his hands, moaning deeply.

Behind her, she hear the sounds of water splashing and the other men getting out of the tub. Before too long, she felt someone run his hands over her back and ass. Whoever it was slid his hands down to her thighs and then between her legs and lifted her so someone else could slip under her, and then lowered her back down, straddling the man under her.

The man behind her rubbed up against her, running his erection against the clef of her ass and, as she felt no jewelry, Janet figured it was Charles behind her and Skwisgaar below.

Which the blond confirmed by kissing her throat and saying "Dat looks likes so much funs, we had to joins yous."

Janet felt the blond enter her and then Charles, She didn't need stretching after earlier. They began thrusting into her with some force. The woman leaned down harder to brace herself and moaned around Toki's cock.

The men matched their rhythm. Janet was once again flooded with sensation, but this time it wasn't as overwhelming. She was able to do more than just moan around Toki's cock and he shivered at her attention.

The men were getting close to their edges, being so sensitive from the first time. Toki came first, pulling out to stroke himself to his edge and come on Janet's tongue. The brunette tightening around him made Nathan come with a cry. A few more strokes and he pulled out of Toki and then pulled the two of them down and away from the other three.

Watching Toki come into Janet's mouth drove the blond beneath her close to his edge. He grabbed her waist hard enough to leave bruises and thrust up harder and faster into her.

Charles felt Skwisgaar's change in rhythm and increased his thrusts. Feeling the blond rubbing inside Janet and against him drove him over his edge and he came with a moan of "Yes!"

Skwisgaar was a split second after Charles with a shiver and wordless, low cry. 

Charles slowly pulled out of her and steadied himself before helping her collapsing on one side of the blond while he just sat back on his heels.

All of them stayed where they'd fallen, panting and coming down from their highs.

"Da..damn." Janet panted. "I'm sweaty again."

"Wants another showers?" Toki asked, with a grin.

"Nooos, I'll never make it that far. Just roll me into the hot tub."

"I don't think I can." Nathan said. "Why don't we just lay here for awhile until we can move."

"Hokays by me." Janet rolled over on her back. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is this...." she waved an arm vaguely about. "...why they call it 'just got laid'?"

Groans filled the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have reached the Mount, gentlemen." The pilot announced.

"Nathan, wes home." Toki poked him. "Yous with us?"

"Sorry, was thinking." Nathan replied. "About... Janet actually."

"Ah, yous, too." Toki said with a sigh.

"Yeah, her will threw me for a loop."

"It's going to surprise dem, too."

Later, after dinner, Nathan finally brought up the visit he had at the office with Charles and Skwisgaar.

"She left something for each of us as well as letters for each one of us." Nathan told the other two men.

He handed the sealed envelops out to the men. "I told the estate lawyer to send everything here. But one bequest as to stay where it is for now."

Nathan handed a piece of paper to Charles who was the closest to him. 

The short haired brunette took a sip of his drink before he read it. As he read, his eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Oh, gods, I had forgotten about this!"

"Wells, lawyer man, whats Janet leave us dat causes such a reaction from yous?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Janet left us her eggs."

"Eggs? But whys? Wes can buy eggs at de sto.....oh.... OH!" Skwisgaar looked shocked. "HER eggs?"

Charles nodded. "I'd forgotten that the doctors had harvested them before the cancer treatment had started. In case she wanted to have children later if the treatment was successful. There were legal papers that she had to sign before the treatment started and that was part of it."

"Whats....whats wes do with dem?"

"Well, she left another letter to all of us that mentions this." Nathan said and opened the letter to read it to the others.

"Gentlemen, if you are reading this it means I've passed and you got my last will and all that.

'I've been sitting here for 40 minutes after writing that, debating what to say. As I write this, it's been three months since... well,.... we've became whatever this is. I have no idea how long it's been since I wrote this, but I doubt I'll change anything I write here if it's a long time or not.

"All I can say that so far, this had been the best time of life, in spite of the reason we are together. I wouldn't trade anything of it.

"You have seen my will and are bothered, surprised, shocked, or maybe heartened by the 'big bequest'. My eggs.

"I don't know what do with them, save them, release them to whoever, whatever. Hell, you that I had no love life before you four, so you can probably guess I laughed my ass off at their suggestion to freeze my eggs in case I wanted children later.

"So they sat there. Waiting for a bloody miracle. Which I guess never happened.

"So, they are now your property, responsibility. You can choose to have children by me if you want. In which case, my will has trusts set up for the children. Way less than what you could give them, but at least they will know their mother would have cared deeply for them even though she didn't get a chance to meet them.

"Or if you choose not to have children by me and release them to whoever would need healthy eggs, then you have to tell not only the clinic, but the estate lawyer, too. Because all inheritance rights are to be terminated and only medical information passed on.

"But you have time to make any decisions. Take a couple hundred years if you want.

Personally, I'd love to be the mother of your kids. I would have done it in a heartbeat if things had been different. I'm not sure the universe is ready for any of my children, let alone children by you and me. But, hey, they're on their own!

"I will find some way to watch over you. I love you all deeply, Janet."

 

The four men sat in silence, the only sound was that of drinks being consumed.

"Well, that is a lot to think about." Charles said.

"Ja, Is said Is would never have kids." Skwisgaar admited. "Buts..... Janet....."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nathan said. "I've got some...... offspring out there somewhere, several generations removed and mortal, but......"

Toki sighed. "Ja, if it's Janet's, too, yous might wants more, Is wouldn't be upsets, Nathan, if wes did have kids. Is might likes to, if its Janet's."


	2. Nathan's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet's letter to Nathan. With a flashback.

Nathan woke up in the middle of the night from a dream he couldn't really remember. For a moment he considered just rolling back over and going back to sleep. Instead he got up, put on a pair of boxers, and went out to the sitting room without turning on the lights and waking Toki.

He and the other men hadn't really talked much after reading Janet's letter to the four of them. After awhile, he and Toki had excused themselves and left for their bedroom.

They had undressed for bed in silence, lost in their thoughts, until Nathan sat next to Toki on the bed.

The brunette had looked at the dark haired man with such a mix of emotions on his face, probably an echo of his face. And then got rather aggressive, taking the older man by surprise and with force. Toki even grabbed his hands and wouldn't let him play with himself. The younger man held his arms to either side until he had come deep inside him and then took Nathan's cock in his mouth and hands until the older man came with growling cry.

Toki couldn't explain why he pounced, just that he loved him, wanted , and was here for him. And....and... something else neither man could identify. So they held each other until they fell asleep. 

Nathan sighed, poured himself some whiskey, took it over to one of the chairs, and picked up Janet's letter to him. He was halfway through the whiskey before he even opened it.

Nathan,

Gods, why is it so hard to start writing a letter? You send an email and you type it quick. Yet when you sit down to actually put pen to paper in the ancient way, you wind up staring at the paper for an hour or more.

Doubt any of these will be easier.

Nathan, I want to thank you for being there for me. Yeah, in spite of the past five years. You still were there even if you didn't know. But you have there for me since we first met.

I love you deeply, dearly, and completely. You and Charles were the only two men for me for the longest time. So I got four out of the deal finally. I guess if things where still the same, I'd still be a virgin waiting for you and envious of Toki and Skwisgaar. Not hating them, mind. Just wishing I was them.

Thank you for my life. If you hadn't inspired me to learn about time, who knows what I would have wound up doing. Yeah, getting in trouble some way, smartass.

Nathan snorted in laughter and took another drink.

I have so much to say and now don't know what to say. I wish I could hug you and do the heartbeat thing right now.

I am so glad you found Toki. He is an incredible person. Take care of him. Not that I need to tell you that. You will anyway.

Oh, part of your 'inheritance', a large painting, you might want to only open around Toki when it gets to you. I managed to track down a certain artist and commission a painting for you and him. Pity I couldn't come up with a commission idea for Chuckles and Skwisgaar. But they like too many of those artworks. 

Take care of yourself, dear heart. Don't follow me too soon. Make it over a thousand years.

Janet

Nathan leaned his head back against the chair after finishing his drink. His mind went back further.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The entire lot of them were laughing and muddy. None of them, grown-ups included, could do anything more than laugh, those on the ground were rolling in the mud puddle. Until a woman's voice cut through the air.

"WHAT are you doing? I was going to call you all in for lunch, but that ain't happening!"

"Ut oh." An eight year old Janet said, freezing in the puddle next to Nathan. "Mom."

The children who were not family members disappeared over the horizon.

"I would expecct this from the kids, but you...." and the red headed older woman waved her hands at the adults in the group. "....are suppose to be the grown-ups!

"Lunch is ready. But I Am Not Letting Any Of You In the House Without Cleaning Up First."

"Yes, ma'am!" followed her as she turned on her heels and stalked back to the house.

"And I will NOT reheat anything if it gets cold!"

"She doesn't mean that." Janet said.

Nathan, looking a bit guilty, asked "Mean what?"

"The not reheating part. She's too much a Mom to do that. " Janet replied, the cried out. "I claim the hose next to the house to wash off! Come on, mister."

"Nathan. My name is Nathan."

"Janet."

"Nice, if messy, to met you, Janet."

The eight year old grabbed Nathan by the jacket sleeve and dragged him off toward the house. She pulled him to a corner of the house by the back kitchen door where there was an outside hose hooked up.

Nathan peeled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes while Janet turned on the hose and let it run a moment. She ran it quick over her face and head and then turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, should I rinse off your pants first?" Janet asked, her head cocked to one side. "Cause I can reach them better than your head if you're standing."

Nathan laughed. "How about I rinse you off first and then you rinse me off?"

Janet nodded and handed him the hose. The Immortal rinsed the girl off, take care of her hair. Then he handed it back to her and she ran the hose over his pants while he brushed the mud off. His shirt was wet, but mostly not muddy except for the spot where the girl had nailed him to start the mud fight.

Once that was done, Nathan sat on the grass and Janet began to slowly rinse the mud out of his long, black hair.

"Your hair is so long!"

"Well," Nathan rumbled. "I've been growling it a long time. I'm an Immortal."

"An Immortal?" Janet asked. "Not sure I know what that means."

"It means I'll live for a very long time. I'm 412 years old now."

Janet's eyes went wide. She stopped working on his hair and came around to face him. "Four hundred and twelve?!? And I thought my cousin Jared was ancient his last birthday. He just turned 35 years old."

Nathan laughed. "Well, I guess to someone only eight, 35 is ancient."

"So, what do you do with all that time?" Janet went back to washing the mud out of his hair. She worked her fingers through his long hair to get out the tangles the mud fight in it. "I mean, it's forever for me until my next birthday, the end of the school year, the next holiday. It must be an eternity for you!"

"It's not so bad, Time is relative. Some days go faster than other, some days go slower."

"You're related to time?!? Is that why you are an Immortal?"

Nathan roared with laughter. "No! No! That means that time seem to past at different speeds for different situations. Not that I am related to time."

Janet worked the last of the mud from his hair and turned off the hose in deep thought. "So, is there books and stuff where I can learn about time and how it relates to people and things?"

"Yes," Nathan rose from the ground and brushed the grass off of his pants. "I suppose I could find some for you. But I'm not a scientist. I'm only a business man."

"Is the other man with you a scientist?"

"No, Charles is a lawyer."

"Bugger." Janet said as they walked to the kitchen door, her mother, towels, and lunch. "Well, I'm probably going to get some grounded time for the mud fight. So I guess I can use the computer and 'learn' something. Make my mom happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan got up and poured some more whiskey, sat back down, and looked at the letter without really seeing it. His thoughts going back to more recent memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the city, having a dinner out, Toki, Janet, and himself, at Rocco's. Marie was fussing over all of them.

And, without asking, she brought out chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

"Oh, no, no, no! I can feed myself, thank you very much! I don't want to look like I've been face first in the chocolate!" Janet said, laughng.

"Buts dats the points! Licking its off is funs!" Toki grinned.

Later, they strolled to the car, Nathan had his arms around Toki and Janet. It was a quiet night. Janet had her head back, trying to look at the sky.

"There are just too many lights here."

"Whats?" Toki asked.

"You can't see the stars." Janet said. Then she tensed up.

Nathan felt her arm grabbed his waist tighter and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Bag, Janet! Now!"

She managed to swing her bag around toward him and he and Toki grabbed it at the same time. The brunette held it while Nathan fished the injector out of the bag and got the medicine inside her as fast as he could. Then he and Toki managed to get her to a nearby bench to rest.

"You're....getting better at that." Janet whispered.

The men sat on either side of her, their hands held hers. Toki was stroking her face.

"Yous...better, Janet?" the brunette asked, worry on his face.

"I'm... as good as I can be, Toki." She sat up straighter.

"You can make it the rest of the way home alright?" Nathan asked. "You don't need to go...."

"NO hosiptal, no doctor." Janet said. "I've had enough of them of lately. Besides, you two are the best medicine."

They headed for the car and home. It was late and quiet in the hotel as they rode the elevator to the penthouse. Nathan had a look cross his face just before the elevator got to their floor.

"Wait here and hold the elevator." Nathan said as he stepped out on their floor. "Just a minute. I'll be right back. I got an idea."

Janet looked at Toki and he looked at her. "What in the world?"

"Just wait! There's no one using the elevators this time of night. Hold it for a moment!" He said as he punched in his code and entered the penthouse.

Nathan made a couple of quick searches. In a linen closet to pick out a large blanket and then the kitchen to get three wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He stuffed them all in a large tote bag he found in the kitchen in an attempt to keep his idea a surprise for a bit longer. And then was out to the elevator again.

Toki had put in a code to turn the elevator over to their use only (benefit of being the hotel owner and resident of one of the main penthouses). So they were able to wait without the doors trying to close on them.

The older man was back out and into the elevator without saying a word. Only inputting a code into the elevator's controls. The door closed and they rose one flight more to the roof.

"What in the world are you doing, Nathan?" Janet asked.

"You wanted to see the stars. "I'm giving you the stars, at least as much as I can in the middle of the city." Nathan smiled at the other two.

Toki and Janet exchanged bewildered looks as they exited the elevator and went through the door to the roof. Nathan paused long enough to make sure the door would not lock them out there all night and then let it pull close.

As the closing door shut out the little light the landing let out, the roof got darker and the stars, at least what could be seen in the city, came out.

"Oh, my word! I didn't think you could see that much in the middle of the city."

"Wowie! Whys wes never come up heres, Nathan?" Toki said in a whisper.

"Didn't know you were a stargazer, Toki." Nathan replied in a quiet voice as he took the blanket and spread it out on the roof.

Janet was looking around at the sky. "Okay, which way is nort.....there! Over that way!"

"Whats?" Toki turned to where she was pointing.

"The reason I was looking for stars. There's a meteor shower tonight."

It wasn't until the two heard a cork pop that they turned back to Nathan. He had spread out the blanket, sat down, and had opened and was pouring the wine into the three glasses he had brought up.

"If one is going to star gaze, wouldn't it better with wine and a blanket?"

"Nathan, yous a romantic!" Toki laughed.

"You tell anyone and I will deny it!" The older man handed him a glass as the younger man sat down next to him.

The woman followed Toki slowly, her eyes mostly on the sky. But she sat down without falling and took the glass Nathan offered.

"This is perfect, Nathan. Thank you." Janet whispered and then laughed. "What is it about the starts that makes us whisper? It's not like we'd distrub them."

They sat, drinking their wine, and pointing out the meteors streaking throug the sky. As the glasses emptied, they lay back on the blanket, Toki and Janet to either side of Nathan, his arms around them.

Janet raised her head and looked over Nathan to Toki. "This was a wonderful idea, Nathan. I think we should thank him, don't you, Toki?"

Toki looked at her with a wicked grin. "Ja, Janet. Right heres yous think?"

"Up here, in the dark, under the stars. Perfect place. But then that might have been what he had in mind." She shifted onto her side and began to unbutton Nathan's shirt.

"Ja, Nathan is such a wicked mans sometimes." Toki's hand traveled lower to work on his pants.

"Oh, what are you are doing?" The ebony haired man said in mock protest. "Oh, am I being molested?"

"Yep."

"Yous don't likes it?"

"I didn't say that. I didn't say stop either." He growled.

Clothes seem to disappear with a thought until they were naked under the stars. Hands stroked and teased until Nathan had enough and pinned Toki to the blanket, straddling him as he assaulted his mouth. Janet waited until Nathan pulled back from the brunette's mouth to insert herself, also straddling poor Toki with something in her hand she waved at the pinned man.

"Proof, Toki! This wicked planned to assault us up here!" She was laughing. "He packed lube!"

"Ah, den wes must assault hims instead!" Toki grabbed the bottle of lube from the woman as she wrestled with the older man.

"Let me have that!"

"No!" she yelped as the tall man managed to push her off for a moment. But Janet was back around fast, this time with her back to Nathan.

The red head managed to back the ebony haired man up off of the brunette just enough for him to stroke on some lube. And that managed to distract Nathan.

"Ah....what were we fighting over?" Nathan rumbled, watching Toki stroke himself.

"Our plans for you?" Janet leered at him.

"You, ah, have....ah something?" His green eyes were completely captured by the brunette.

And Toki was making the most of it. "Ja, Nathan, wes has plans for yous. Come rides mes."

Janet let Nathan go and he moved to straddle Toki again. The red head took the lube from the brunette.

"Kiss Toki while I get you ready." She whispered as she nipped the older man's ear.

Nathan leaned forward and started on the brunette's lips, kissing, sucking, and biting. He moaned into Toki's mouth as Janet teased two fingers into his entrance, stroking and stretching. When she felt it was enough, she ghosted her fingers along Toki's cock and balls while planting a kiss on Nathan's back.

"Lean back, master Nathan." She whispered.

The woman held Toki's cock as Nathan settled back and above it. As he slowly slid down on the younger man, Janet let go and stepped back. The man threw his black hair back and moaned deeply until he was all the way to the hilt.

"Sooo goods. Yous feel so goods, Nathan." Toki moaned. "Little slave, come here and get in front of master Nathan."

"Yes, master Toki." Janet whispered. "Facing you or master Nathan?"

"Facing master Toki, slave." Nathan growled. "On your hands and knees."

"Yes, master." She offered him the lube as she stepped around him and he took it.

Janet straddled Toki about his waist, just in front of Nathan. She went down on her hands and kissed the brunette deeply. His hands stroked her hair from her face and tucked some behind her left ear and turned her head to show Nathan the kiss. Toki bit Janet's lip and pulled it back. He released it only to slid his tongue in to claim her mouth.

"Oh, it looks so hot, you pleasing your master, little slave. Are you ready for me know? Nathan whispered.

Janet only moaned because Toki would not release her mouth.

Nathan positioned himself, grabbed her hips, and pulled her back on his erection balls deep. This drew a shivering moan from the woman.

They stayed that way for a long moment, feeling each other and the just on the edge of warm air moving softly about them. The stars shone down, lighting the roof only just enough to see. There was no moon to add to the light.

Then they started to move, in almost a wave from Toki to Nathan to Janet. Nathan held onto Janet's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Toki put his hands over Nathan's on Janet's hips. The sound on the roof was moans and cries of pleasure as the three moved faster and harder.

Janet began to shiver and shudder through an orgasm, only able to gasp as her throat tighten. Toki pulled her down to kiss and nip her neck as she shuddered. He ran his tongue from the hallow of her throat up to her chin.

"Wes please our little slave, Nathan." The brunette's voice was rough with lust.

"And you both please me, blue eyes!" Nathan moaned. "I do....oooon't think I can hold out muuuuch longer! You feel so good inside me! AAAAAAHHH!"

"Comes for mes, Nathan, comes for mes!" Toki moaned.

The wave got harder, faster, until Nathan came deep inside Janet with a roar. Feeling the older man tighten around him sent Toki over his edge. A few more shuddering strokes and all three were spent.

Nathan pushed Janet a little and she carefully pulled away and rolled off of Toki. The older man rose up and almost stumbled. He sat back down next to the brunette. The night air cooled their sweaty bodies.

After a while, Nathan pulled Toki up next to him and drew Janet in for a three way hug.

"That was bloody amazing." The dark haired man panted.

"Ja. Is like star light sex Is thinks." Toki smiled, his head back against Nathan's shoulder, looking up to the stars.

"Oh, yeah!" Janet snuggled against Nathan. "But I guess we better get dressed and go home before we fall asleep up here."

"Why get dressed? We've only got one floor to go and no one else is going to be riding with us?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but doesn't it have a security camera?"

Nathan started to answer and then his eyes went wide. "Ah, I so....oh, shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan was drawn back to the present when Toki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan? Yous awake? Why yous not in bed?"

"Sorry, Toki. I woke up from a dream and then couldn't get back to sleep. So I came out here and read Janet's letter."

Toki glanced over at his letter. "Is... thinks Is read mine in de morning. Yous coming back to bed?"

"You wandering around naked is an excellent enticement." Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around the brunette for a tongue sucking kiss.

"Ummm, whats yous going to dos about it?" Toki smiled at him as he pulled away to head for the bedroom......


	3. Toki's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki's letter from Janet. With a flash back.

Toki woke up the next morning alone in bed. Nathan was trying to finish dressing quietly.

"Goods morning, Nathan." Toki yawned.

"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I, blue eyes?" Nathan kissed him lightly.

"Nos, what yous doing up so early?"

"I got to take care of some business with Charles, then I'm free." Nathan sat on the bed and kissed the brunette again, deeper and longer.

"Ummm.... Yous be lates if yous keep dis up." Toki smiled at him.

"Charles will understand. He'll probably be late himself." Nathan licked the brunette's lips.

"Okays, if yous say so....." Toki wrapped his arms around Nathan, the sheet slipping off of him, showing off his growing erection.

Nathan finally pulled back with a heavy sigh. "Hold that thought. I'll be back before too long."

He got up and went to the door, glancing back at Toki laying on his side and showing his body off. Nathan sighed and left, muttering 'damn meeting' under his breathe.

Toki tried to get back to sleep, at least for a little more, and gave that up. He got up, showered, and dressed. He went off to find some breakfast, taking Janet's letter with him. He ate without opening it, just staring at it, propped up the table in front of him. Finally, he poured himself one last coffee, picked up the letter, and went to his office/den.

Toki st on the sofa in his office and turned the envelope over and over in his hands before he sighed and tore it open.

Toki, my dear heart.

I don't think any of these letters are going to be easy to write. I take forever to start each one.

My dear 'rival', I am so glad you found Nathan. Or Nathan found you, Not sure which. Okay, yeah, I wished I was his one for the longest time. But I knew I wasn't. Specially when would come talk to me about his Search dream and he couldn't find the one he was looking for and was all desperate to find...well, you.

I wish I could have had more time with you. I have a feeling that I won't have much more time after this. I don't know why. The drugs have helped push me for 5 years, way past whta would have been.

I know I don't have to ask you, but please take care of our man Nathan. And yourself, too.

I love you, Toki. You & Nathan and Charles & Skwisgaar ar the best things to happen to me. Thank you for being there when I needed someone.

Janet

Toki sat, tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't been sure what she would write. He had been....jealous of Janet's long friendship with Nathan in the beginning. He tried not to let it show, but somehow Janet had known.

The brunette thought abut her reaction to it. She must have been through it all by the time they had 'had it out' about it. And it was sparked because he tired to give Nathan a night alone with his friend.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Toki were slowly waking up for a quiet at the Mount. Janet had been with Charles and Skwisgaar the night before. That night was going to be their turn with her. In a few days, it had become routine, with the red head trying, with only little effort, to get a night by herself. Only because she wasn't agreeing to an orgy, yet. And the men were trying not to bring up the 'two weeks' agreement. Too much of a chance of disrupting their plans.

Toki wasn't really jealous of Janet, at least he would not admit to it. But....he had a feeling it wouldn't be too long before either Nathan or Janet noticed he took Nathan more than he took Janet or would want to be the middle of a 'sandwich'.

Not that he protested if Nathan wanted Janet to be the middle. Oh, no. And Janet always let them decide who was where.

Toki was sitting on the bed, playing with his shirt. Nathan remembered the only other time the brunette had been that thoughtful and that was their first day together.

"Alright, Toki, why the deep thoughts?" Nathan asked, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Second thoughts after all this time?"

The brunette smiled at him. "Nos, never second thoughts with you. Nathan.....do yous love Janet?"

"Yes, she is a very dear friend." Nathan replied. "Are you jealous of her?"

"Nooos, nothing like dat. But...." the younger man said. "She loves you a lot, ja?"

"Yeah, she has had a crush on me since we first met. What is this all about, blue eyes?"

Toki gathered his nerve. He had to do this if only for himself. If he didn't offer and the woman..... no, was not going to think about that.

"Would...would yous like a nights alone with hers?" Toki asked. "Just yous two?"

Nathan's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Toki, what brought this on?"

"Is....just thoughts yous and hers might likes it. Yous never had dat with hers. And Is.." Toki lost his nerve.

"Toki, I...." Nathan gathered him into his arms and kissed him deeply. After ending the kiss, he held Toki to his chest and stroked his hair.

"That is an incredible gift, Toki. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Ja, Is sure. To give to both of yous. Is find someplace else to sleeps tonight."

"Alright, blue eyes. But this will earn you one wild night of your choice, from both of us."

"Don't tells Janet yets. Surprise hers tonight."

"Alright, if you want, Toki."

Much later that night, Toki was stretched out on the sofa in his office. He was trying to watch some television before sleeping and was feeling too restless to relax.

He felt lonely. And...... something he wasn't going to admit to, not to anyone, even himself. No, he was not jealous of Jante. She couldn't take his place Nathan, no, she couldn't. So that was not what was keeping him up.

Just as he was about to give up on the television, there was a knock on the office door.

"Toki, are you in here?" Janet, dressed in a robe, said from the doorway into the dark room.

At first he wan't gong to say anything. Then the light from the TV got brighter and showed him on the sofa.

"Ja, Is here." The brunette replied, sitting up. "Why aren't yous with Nathan?"

"Because you aren't there, too."

"Whats?"

"Toki..." the woman moved over to the sofa and sat down next to the man. She took his hand in hers.

"Toki, I am not Nathan's Search. I am not his One. I'm not the one he searched four hundred years for. You are. I'm a friend who loves him, and you, dearly, deeply, and forever. My forever, not yours.

"You and Nathan are forever. A real forever. I'm temporary."

A guilty look passed on Toki's face.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Wartooth. I'm not dealing with that. I've done that already."

"But whys yous not with Nathan?"

"Well, if I asked you if you gave me a night alone with him, would you give me a night alone with you?" the woman asked him.

"For the same reason." Janet said with a sad smile to the look that was on Toki's face. "And I have noticed how often you pick Nathan rather than me when we're together."

Toki had another guilty look in his eyes. "Well, Is... Is..."

Janet laughed and then kissed the brunette. "No, Toki, I'm glad for that. It means I know you both will take care of each other after I'm gone. You will make him very happy for a long time and for that, I am very relieved."

"Yous a good person, Janet." Toki said with a shy smile.

"Naw, just a realistic one, Toki. Who loves both of you." She grinned at him in the dark. "Now, we got a horny man we both want to please. What do you want to do about it?"

"Yous didn't take care of him yets?"

"Nope, and I told him I was bringing you back, so he better be ready for us."

Toki looked at her for a moment, then leered. "Gos jumps him?"

"Sounds good to me." She stood and held out her hand. "Toki, thank you for the thought, though. I would have taken it if you weren't...well... if this were five years ago and you were not a part of Nathan's life yet."

Toki stood up and took her hand. He started to head out to the bedroom. "Yous not take it even if Is wants a wild night alone with yous?"

Janet paused with her mouth open, thought, tried again. "Really?"

"Never knows now." Toki laughed.

"Wait a minute, let's talk about this!" Janet protested.

"Nopes, have to settles for boring old nights with Nathan and mes. Just a plain, old boring threesomes."

Janet just giggled in response.

They paused at the closed bedroom door. Toki put his finger to his lips. "Quiets, and follows my leads?"

The woman nodded and he opened the door. Nathan was on the bed, naked, and playing with himself.

"Oh, bad Nathan, starting without us." Toki said as he closed the door and the two walked closer to the bed.

"Well, here I had been promised a night with a beautiful woman and she runs out on me." Nathan grumbled.

"Den yous will just have to plays with our little slave." The brunette said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, took off her robe, and let it drop to the floor. His hands roamed her body as he kissed and bit her shoulder while looking at Nathan.

"Hey! I thought I was gong to play, too!" The dark haired man didn't look too put out, though, as he watched the red head writhe in the other's arms.

"But....ooooo.... but, master Nathan!" Janet moaned. "Master Toki has too many clothes on!"

Toki was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, unlike his usual attire of nothing.

"Yeah, definitely too many clothes. Take care of it, slave." Nathan growled.

With a wicked grin, Janet twisted around in Toki's arms. He looked down at her as she slid her hands under his shirt to pull it up and off. As his arms were freed from the shirt, he wrapped them back around her in a deep kiss. At a growl from Nathan, she , with a wicked laugh, dropped out of Toki's arms to her knees. She hooked her hands into the waistband of the pajama pants and pulled them down and off, freeing Toki's hard cock.

Staying on her knees, Janet put her hands back on the brunette's hips and leaned in to lick his cock at the underside's base. She kissed, licked, and sucked there before running her tongue up the length of it to the velvet head.

"Oh, dear gods, that's hot!" Nathan moaned. "But that is still not letting me play along!"

"Ja, little slave." Toki replied in a loud whisper. He pulled her to her feet. "Is said Is had plans."

"Oh, you do, blue eyes?" Nathan sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. 

Toki leered at him. "Ja, green eyes, Is wants you. Is wants you to takes mes and Is takes Janet. LIkes de first times wes were together."

"The first time?" Nathan stood up. "Yes, I remember that."

"Goods." The brunette gently pushed the woman to the ebony haired man. He got the lube from the night table drawer and then sat and lay back at the edge of the bed.

"Exactly like before, master Nathan." Janet had a wicked smile as she kissed Nathan and then they both lowered their heads to kiss and lick Toki's erection. They ran their tongues up and down the length while their hands stroked his thighs, drawing gasps and moans from the prone man.

Finally, at Toki's pleading, they stood back up and Janet took the lube from him to spread on Nathan's cock and the some on his fingers. Nathan slid one finger into Toki's puckered entry. He teased and stroked Toki, adding fingers to stretch him.

Janet had climbed on the bed next to him to wait until the two men were ready. Toki reached out and pulled her to him, his hands running over her body.

"Ah, Nathan! Please! No more teases! Is ready, Janet's ready. Yous must be ready!" The brunette moaned.

Nathan pushed into Toki slowly. The brunette mewed as he was filled completely by big man, The red head was stroking his negleted cock as slow as the ebony haired man was entering him.

As soon as Nathan was all the way in, Janet straddled Toki, and with Nathan's help, lowered herself onto Toki's cock. the brunette bucked up into her with a cry.

"Please moves! Is wants to feel yous both moves." Toki moaned.

Janet twisted just a bit to look at the man behind her. She whispered in a lust filled voice. "Please, master Nathan! I want to please you both."

"Alright then." He kissed her lips and then her shoulder. The green eyed Immortal the looked at Toki and bit the mortal woman's shoulder as he began to pump out and into the blue eyed Immortal.

His hands slid along the woman's torso to lower her down to her hands over the prone man.

Janet went from her hands to her elbows to kiss and nuzzle Toki's neck and throat. He flipped her hair away from the shoulder Nathan did not bite and added his mark to her. The faint scars were still there from their first night.

They began a wave rhythm that drew moans and gasps from all three, mortal and Immortal alike. The pace and the force increased steadily.

Janet shivered and gasped. "I'm close, so close, my masters! Sooo close."

"Comes for your masters, little slave." Toki whispered in her ear.

"Ah, gods, yes! Come for us." Nathan growled.

She let out a low moan that shook her body. Toki kissed her throat and felt it tighten as she came.

"Is close, too! Is want to come for yous both!" Toki was moaning into Janet's neck. "Ahhhh! Nathan! Janet! YES!"

His body tightened around Nathan as he came hard and deep inside Janet. 

Nathan couldn't hold back once he felt Toki come and in a few more hard thrusts, came with a roar, his head back, black hair flying.

Janet waited while both men came back slowly, panting, and shivering. Toki reached up and pulled her into a kiss before she carefully pulled away from him to collapse on the bed. Nathan bent down and kissed first the brunette and then the red head before stepping back to climb on the bed beside them. 

Toki sat up and pulled the others into a hug. "Is love yous, both of yous."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan found Toki in his office, still holding Janet's letter, his coffee gone cold beside him. The brunette's eyes were far away.

"Toki, is everything alright?"

"Ja, Is..... just read Janet's letter." Toki said with a sigh. "Is miss hers."

"So do I, Toki." Nathan said as he sat down next to him.

"Ja, but wes can brings a bits of hers back."

"You thinking about that?" Nathan stroked the brunette's hair.

"Is... thinks Is might dat, having a ....a daughter Is think with hers."

"A girl? And here I though you might go for another boy."

"Nos, already gots one of dem. Whats would yous want? If yous did dis."

"Ummm, I don't know. I think I'd leave it up to fate." Nathan said. "Oh, something came for us, from an artist. Seems Janet commissioned something for us."

"Ohs?"

"Yeah, she warned me that we might want to open it by ourselves. I had them put it in our sitting room. Want to see what it is?"

"Okays."

The two men saw a large, flat wooden box in their sitting room. It was held together with screws, so all they needed was screwdriver to open it. There was also a note from the artist.

Toki read it out loud to Nathan as he worked on opening the box.

"Hes say dat Janet told hims about us liking one of his paintings. He agreed to dos it for hers for us. And dat he hopes we likes it as much as de original."

Nathan removed the last of the screws and pulled the panel off of the box. stepping back next to Toki, who's eyes were wide.

"Oh, mys!"

"Ah, yeah." Nathan stared at it.

The painting inside was "The Spoils of Battle" but with a few differences, like Nathan as the warrior and Toki as the slave. In the collars and cuffs Nathan had made. And Toki was a lot happier than the woman in the original painting had been.

The two Immortals stared at the painting in silence for the longest time.

"Ahs...." Toki's voice was a whisper.

"Yeah....." Nathan rumbled. "I'm ......not sure what I'd do to her if she was still here."

"Shes.....laughing hers ass off wheres ever shes is."

"Oh, yeah!" Nathan said with a grin. "Well, shall we enjoy our gift, Toki?"

"Wheres are wes going to put its?"


	4. Charles' Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' Letter from Janet. With two flashbacks, one from awhile ago and one from more recent

After Nathan and Toki left the room, Charles and Skwisgaar both sat, thinking, finishing their drinks, and looking at their envelops without really seeing them.

Charles finally sighed and looked at Skwisgaar. "Well, Skwisgaar, shall we head for bed, too?"

"Ja, Charles. And....do yous wants to read Janet's letters tonight?" The blond asked as he rose from his chair.

"I guess so. It won't chance if we leave them alone." The lawyer wrapped his arm around Skwisgaar's waist.

They walked through the halls of the Mount until they got to their wing of the house. The two men went to their sitting room and the older man poured them both a couple more drinks. He brought the drinks over to Skwisgaar in the love seat.

The lawyer held up his drink in a toast. "To Janet."

They clinked glasses and drank. Then put their glasses to one side and took their envelopes in hand.

"Wells....." Skwisgaar stared at it,

Charles sighed. "It's not like she's breaking up with us. Why is it so hard to read this?"

"Its....hers last words to us." Skwisgaar said quietly. "Is....wants to read it, but Is wants to saves it, too. If Is don't reads it yet, shes.... Shes still..."

"I know what you mean, Skwisgaar." Charles smiled sadly. "Shall we open them together?"

"Ja."

The two Immortals tore open their envelopes carefully.

Charles slid his letter out first and unfolded it.

Charles,

Oh, crap. None of these are going to be easy. I have too much to say and not enough paper in the universe to say it on.

I love you with all my heart and soul, lawyer man. I wish you had picked up on it earlier. But, like Nathan, you probably still saw me as an eight year old for the longest time.

Sigh, the two men I loved the most in my life and they resisted my charms. I guess I didn't have that strong a charm. But in the end, it brought me four handsome, incredible men.

Thank you for being there, specially on that day. I'm still sorry you found out that way. I didn't think at all.

And I still remember my first 'grown-up' event, that charity dinner evening you took me to so long ago. Even if it was also the first time I was drunk and hung over. That dance we shared is one of my best memories.

I am so glad you found Skwisgaar. And that I could give you both forever with eash other Take care of each other for me. But I will try to found some way to watch over you.

Janet

Charles folded the letter and looked off in thought. So many memories warred in his mind. Once when he checked on her at university after her parents had died and they had dinner together.

The charity dinner where he had to sub for Nathan, who was suppose to take her. It was Janet's first formal evening. She was beautiful in the black evening gown, looking so grown up, though she wobbled in the heels a bit. That was when he stopped thinking of her as a child.

But one memory would always burn too bright in his mind......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had been busy with paperwork all morning. He had come back from lunch to finish it up. His current secretary knocked on his door with a familiar looking folder in his hands.

"Mr. Ofdensen? This was delivered while you were at lunch. It's paperwork from that cancer drug trial for a new subject. I think you better take a look at this one." The young man handed him the folder.

"Why? It looks like just the usual legal forms for the person to sign."

"It's not what, but who it's for, Mr. Ofdensen. You know her."

"Her?" Charles opened the folder and looked at the name on the form. "No....no... this can't be. Has she been here?"

"No, sir. Just the messenger from Zeus Medical. They rushed it through because of who it was."

He threw the papers into his briefcase and snapped it closed. "Hold all my calls. I'm out of the office and you don't know where to reach me. I won't be in until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Yes, sir."

Charles was out of his office and on the way to Nathan's office. The other man was working at his desk when Charles knocked on his door.

"Nathan? Have you seen Janet at all today?"

"Hello. Charles." Nathan looked up. "Yes, she stopped by earlier this morning. But I was busy and she left."

"She didn't say anything to you at all?" The lawyer asked.

"What is this about? No, she said nothing about anything to me."

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Charles left and headed down in the elevator to try to find her, his mind going a thousand miles a second. "This can't be happening. She's only 23. She can't be this sick."

He was all the way down and on the sidewalk in front of the building before he had really thought of where he should look. Where should he start looking?

"Think, Ofdensen, think. Something she told you about when she was still in university. That first time you checked up on her.... the park! And that tree."

He flagged down a cab. It would take too long to get a driver for a company car. And he wasn't sure he should let the company, and therefore Nathan, know where he was going yet. If Janet hadn't said anything to him yet, Charles wasn't one to leak news like this. He was thinking clearer now and had a thought that Janet may not have known much before he found out.

The cab left him off at the edge of the university park. The lawyer was trying to remember where in the park the tree with the bench was. It hadn't been that far from her dorm and that had been that way.

Ahead was the tree that had grown around the bench and there was Janet, curled up on the bench with her head back against the tree with her eyes closed.

The lawyer stopped in front of her and stood there a moment before saying anything.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?"

Her eyes snapped open and she said with a snob, "Charles!"

The lawyer sat down next to her. "That was a fine way to find out a friend is dying, legal forms delivered to my office."

"Oh, gods." She wiped tears from her face. "That was fast. I didn't think the legal work would catch up for few days."

"How long have you known?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"Then..." Janet looked down at the ground. "....maybe four hours. The irony was that I went in for my Immortal physical, Charles. They found out I was terribly mortal because of my Immortal physical."

Charles reached over and stroked her hair, then pulled her into an embrace with her head on his chest, over his heart.

Janet curled up against him. "Thanks."

"I though you might want the heartbeat thing." Charles said quietly, stroking her hair. "How did you start doing this thing?"

"My mother always said I was a fussy baby. She would rock me to sleep in her arms. Sometimes my dad would find us both asleep in the rocking chair. I guess hearing her heartbeat was soothing. Whenever I was upset as a kid, she would hold me with my ear against her chest so I could hear heart beat and I'd calm down."

They sat like that for awhile, Charles stroking Janet's hair.

"Well, what to you say to going somewhere and getting drunk?" Charles finally asked. "And have you had anything to eat today?"

"Yes, and no." Janet sat up. "And I know you, you have the paperwork with you. Should I sign it before I'm drunk?"

The lawyer pulled the papers from the briefcase and she signed away.

Charles took the papers back and carefully put them away. "You know that now you are a client. I can't tell Nathan anything about it. But I'll be there when you tell him if you want."

Janet sighed. "I don't know if I can. I went to see when I found out and he blew me off."

"Janet, you know that isn't true. He didn't know what was going on. He was neck deep in work." Charles stood up and held out his hand. "Now, want to go get drunk?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles took a strong pull on his whiskey. Skwisgaar himself was lost in thought and he didn't want to disturb him.

The lawyer drained his glass and tried to think of a happier memory, maybe something more recent.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Toki were in the city on business. Janet had been with them for a check-up, but had come back to the Mount to work on her paper again, She had brought back a thick stack of more interviews and research to be integrated into the report. And she wanted some peace and quiet to to do her writing. Not that the Mount was any quieter or peaceful with Charles and Skwisgaar around.

She was in deep thought and deep paper when she head someone behind her.

"Janet? Hey, red! You with us? It's dinner time." Charles put his hands on her shoulders.

"What? Oh, it's that late? No wonder I'm hungry." She shut off her laptop and stood up. "Where in this enormous place are we having dinner tonight?" 

"Since it's just the three of us and we're having a light dinner, our rooms." Charles replied, leading the way out.

"Good. All this time I've been here and I swear I've only found half rooms in the living quarters." Janet groused. "I don't think Nathan knows all the rooms."

Charles laughed. "He may be the only one who does know all the rooms here!"

They joined Skwisgaar who was setting up their dinner in their sitting room of their wing of the house. He pulled out Janet's chair for her.

The red head gave him a look. "Alright, what are you plotting? And I heard that lock click when you closed the door, Ofdensen."

"Plots? What woulds wes plots?" Skwisgaar smirked as he sat down. "Sit downs and eats, Janet. Yous need yous strength."

She sighed and sat down as the two men attempted innocent looks. "Neither one of you will ever look innocent, so stop it."

They chatted through dinner and coffee. Janet rose to try to go back to her research.

"Nos, Janet! Yous got de rest of the nighs off! Yous work too hards." Skwisgaar protested.

"I have got to finish it, Skwisgaar. I picked up a lot to be integrated into what I've written so far."

"And it can't be finished tomorrow? I thought you were ahead of the game last you said." Charles said.

"I was....." Janet paused, her hand grabbing the table and she sat back down hard.

"Damn it! Where's the injector?" the older man was by her side as Skwisgaar grabbed it and pressed it against her arm.

As she came back from the seizure, the blond knelt and wrapped his arms around her. "Yous is not going anywhere de rest of de night."

"I...agree for a change." She looked tired.

"You're giving in?" Charles went back to clearing the table.

"Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Janet said lightly, trying to hide her weariness. She tried to get up to help.

"Nos, yous go sit down on the sofa and takes it easys. Yous our guest tonights." Skwisgaar said, carrying plates out to their little kitchen.

The red head was sitting with her eyes closed when Charles brought a glass of wine over to her. He sat down next to her while Skwisgaar sat on his other side. 

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

The woman took a sip of her wine and cocked an eyebrow. "You're asking? Running out of ideas or misplaced the book?"

Which got both men laughing.

"You've never asked before." Janet said with a smirk.

"No, no!" Charles replied. "I meant before that part of the evening's entertainment!"

"Wes got ideas for dat part." The blond purred. "Buts if you want to get dat started......"

She just smiled and sipped her wine. The lawyer put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to lean against him. The younger man found something mildly entertaining on the television while they finished their wine. But it wasn't really holding their attention much.

Skwisgaar finally gave up on what was on and turned it off. He turned to the short haired brunette and kissed him slowly and deeply. Pulling away from him, the blond tapped the woman on her head and when she looked back at him, kissed her as deeply and slowly.

"Is time, ja?" the blond asked as he stood up with his hands out.

Janet smiled. "Ja, is time."

She uncurled from Charles and took Skwisgaar's hand for balance. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the lawyer stood up and wrapped his arm around the blond. They walked to the door of the bedroom that way. The blond sent the woman through the door first with a light swat on her butt.

"Hey!" She laughed "What was that for?"

"Sos yous don't escape ours wicked clutches." Skwisgaar smirked as he entered behind Charles.

She smiled wickedly as she turned back to them, backing up to the bed and slowly beginning to strip. The men, watching her and each other, were peeling, too. Charles pulled his red tie off and tossed it on the bed before slowly removing the rest of his clothes.

Janet sat on the bed, picking up the tie and pulling the covers back. She played with the tie while watching the men finish stripping. Skwisgaar leered at her as he pulled Charles into an embrace and kissed him deeply. The blond's hands traveled down the brunette's back to cup his ass and he ground himself against him, rubbing their erections together. The men moaned into each other's mouths.

Charles finally pulled back, panting. "Enough, Skwisgaar! We are neglecting our prisoner."

"Oh, I don't know. That was pretty hot. Got me going." Janet purred at them.

The blond moved to her side and took the tie from her hands. He then sat on the bed next to her and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. The brunette joined them on the bed, taking her head in his hands when the blond released her mouth and turning her face to him to kiss her while the blond bound her wrists behind her back.

"Wells, what shall wes do with our prisoner tonights?" Skwisgaar purred as he began to kiss and nip her shoulder.

"Umm....now, what would be fun?" Charles stroked her face. "Who would you like to take tonight, my love?"

"Both of yous. But first, Is guess wes both takes her to starts."

"Alright, dear hearts, where do you want me?" Janet leaned back on Skwisgaar and looked up at him. "How about this?"

The woman got up a little unsteadily, but the lawyer steaded her. She moved to straddle him as he sat on the edge of the bed and put one knee on the bed. She looked over at the blond and rolled her hips. "Well?"

"Ah, she is leaning, lawyer man. Dis is fine to starts. Wes do other things later." Skwisgaar rose and got the lube from the night table as he moved behind Janet.

Charles leaned forward to suck and bite the woman's breasts as Skwisgaar stroked lube on his erection and run his free hand up her arms. She moaned and rolled her head to rest on the brunette's a moment before leaning back to look at the blond, who kissed her lightly.

Without warning her, Skwisgaar slid his hand along the curve of her ass to her back entrance. His fingers, with the cool lube, drew a gasp and then a moan from her.

Charles noticed and he slid one of his hands between her legs and teased her. She moaned and rocked her hips back and forth, her head back and her eyes closed. She whimpered when they finally pulled their hands away.

Skwisgaar position himself and pushed slowly into her, making her shiver and moan. His hands gripped her hips almost hard enough to leave bruises. He buried his face in her hair as he finally went balls deep into her. "OOo, yous feel so goods, Janet."

Charles pulled Janet's other leg up so she kneeled on the bed with her legs on either side of him. He positioned his erection with one hand and put the other on her waist to pull the other other two down into his lap. He slid into her as the blond bent his knees to lower them both. The red head and the blond moaned as the brunette joined with them; the red head from feeling too full and the blond feeling the brunette stoke in along his cock.

Janet whispered, "You make me feel so good, my Immortals. So good."

The three held still, letting each adjust slowly. Janet leaned her head on Charles' shoulder as he kissed and bit Skwisgaar's lips.

"Ah, but, lawyer man, wes neglect our prisoner." The blond purred. "Buts Is don't wants you to stop."

"Noooo, I like watching you both." Janet panted. "But move, please!"

Skwisgaar chuckled as Charles' kissed her shoulder. "Wes tease hers, lawyer man."

The blond ground his hips against her ass with a sallow pull out and thrust in, making the other two moan. He then pulled almost all the way out and thrust in hard. This sent shivers throught the woman and the brunette echoed his movements. The two men rocked the woman between them, picking up force and speed until the bed was creaking beneath them. Skwisgaar was driving them all back onto the bed.

The red head had lost the ability to speak and was just mewing and moaning. Her face was buried against the brunette's neck, her eyes closed in bliss. The two men's rhythm was slowly beginning to match, both in and out. Suddenly Janet let out a moaning gasp, her throat tightening, and her body shuddering between them in orgasm. 

"Yes, prisoner, come for us!" Charles groaned. "I'm so close, too!" I want to come for you both,.....aaaaahh!!!!"

"Comes for us, lawyer man....comes for us..." Skwisgaar's voice was a rough whisper. He was so close to his edge! But he wanted Charles to fall first. One hand on Janet's hip, the blond reached to pull the others closer. He kissed the lawyer hard, sliding his tongue in to the taste him.

Janet kissed, licked, and sucked at the brunette's neck. The two men were bringing her close again. She felt the electric shiver starting to spread through her body.

The brunette was moaning into Skwisgaar's mouth. Each thrust was bringing him closer and closer. He felt Janet around him and Skwisgaar rubbing against him through her. It was all too much and with a deep moan, he came hard into Janet with short, hard thrusts.

"Yes, lawyer man! Comes for us!" The blond almsot growled. "And Is will comes for yous! YES!"

Skwisgaar pulled all of them into a tight hug as he shivered through the last of his orgasm. He untied Janet and they stayed that way for the longest time, just touching, kissing, and holding each other.

"Ah, my dear sweet Immortals." Janet whispered.

The blond stepped back on shaky legs and helped her shift unto the bed next to the brunette. He then climbed on next to them. He settled i the middle of the bed and dragged the others to either side of him.

Charles reached over and stroked Janet's hair away from her face, a longing look on his face.

"Charles, I know that look well by now. Don't, just don't." Janet said.

"I know, but I still wish I, we could give you eternity."

"You have already. Every time we're together. That is forever in the best way possible." She kissed Charles and then Skwisgaar. "Will either of you forget me?"

"Nos! Never, Janet."

Charles sighed. "No, but that is not the eternity I meant."

"I know." Janet had a sly little smile. "But this eternity you can give me again in, oh, about half a hour?"

Both Charles and Skwisgaar laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lawyer man?"

Charles' thoughts came back to the present slowly. He turned to the blond and saw a sad look in his eyes that was probably mirrored in his own.

"Yes, Skwisgaar?"

"Is... thinks Is want to go to bed now. And...." the blond paused.

"Remember Janet?" the lawyer said on the spur of the moment/

Skwisgaar smiled at him. "Ohs, so dat is what wes calls it now?"

"Why not? She wouldn't want us to be like this." Charles stroked the blond's face and then leaned in for a long kiss with eploring tongues. 

They pulled back panting.

"Ja, lawyer man, let's.....go 'remember Janet' several times tonights.


	5. Skwisgaar's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skwisgaar's letter from Janet and the last of them. Yes, a flashback, too.

Skwisgaar tore open the envelope the same time as Charles and pulled out Janet's letter, but didn't open it right away. Charles started reading his as soon as he opened it. The blond felt the need to take a strong pull on his drink.

With a sigh, he unfolded the piece of paper.

Skwisgaar, my dear Immortal

Four letters and each time it was hard to write them.

I'm glad I'd hung on to that other piece of paper for you. It was just suppose to be that way. And I know you will take care of our lawyer man. Keep reminding him and yourself that I love you both.

You did give me incredible bits of eternity. You really did. Just remember to catch some for yourselves.

Just.... I don't know. There is so much I want to say.

I'll watch over you two the best I can. I love you, Skwisgaar.

Janet

Skwisgaar held the paper like it was almost the most valuable thing in his life. And he knew what Janet felt trying to write the letter, the wild mix of emotions. He folded it back up and put it carefully back into the envelope. The blond turned it over and over again in his hands.

He picked up his drink again and drained the glass. She had given him Immortality and Charles forever. But he just didn't think he gave her enough back. Only four months? Hardly an equal balance.

Skwisgaar thought back to the only day just the two of them spent time together......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting past lunch and Skwisgaar had told the house staff that they didn't need to make lunch for him. After all, it was only Janet and him in the house that day. The other men wouldn't be back until dinner. And he could make sandwiches on his own. He just had the tendency to burn things if there was heat involved.

And sandwiches needed no heat, right? So they were safe to make.

The blond knew the woman would be buried in her research and/or writing, whatever she was doing, and wouldn't have noticed it was time for lunch. So bringing her something was the smart thing to do.

So a tray of sandwiches and some (staff made) coffee and he was headed off to find Janet deep in work.

"Janet? Lunch times! Is made us sandwiches and coffee."

He swept into her appropriated office, a former small meeting room with a table rather than a desk. Janet said she needed more spread out room rather than a real desk and a table worked just as well.

"Uh? What? Where?" Janet came out of deep concentration with a bit of a puzzled look on her face.

"Lunch, heres, nows." The blond said with a chuckle as he put the tray of food down on the other end of the table.

"Oh, again, uh?" The woman looked a bit sheepish as she saved her work and logged off.

"Ja, agains. Yous should sets an alarms in dat thing to gos off for lunch and dat."

"Yeah, but that would make sense." She smiled at him. "And you wouldn't have to come bring me lunch."

He paused in pouring them both mugs of coffee. "Ja, dere's dat."

He put some sandwiches on plates for each of them and set the plates next to the mugs. "Sos, lunch, heres, nows."

Janet laughed as she sat down at the far end of the table. "Yes, sir. And thank you, Skwisgaar."

"Sos, yous getting somewhere in dis work?"

"Yes, actually, and I'm working on your interviews right now."

"Ohs? What Is say?"

"Smartass."

"Ja, Is have a nice ass." He smirked at her.

"Pfft!" But Janet ruined the effect by laughing though it.

"I just wish...." She paused and sighed.

"Wish whats?" Skwisgaar said around a bite of sandwich.

"Well.....I wish I would be able to interview you in a hundred years, two hundred, etc etc." Janet paused. "I guess you are going to have to do that with someone else if they continue with my research."

Skwisgaar reached out and took her hand. He said quietly "Is sure dey will. It's good works yous dos."

She smiled sadly at him. It was one of the very rare times he saw what was happening to her get to her. He stroked her face before pulling her over to kiss her.

"Dis is rare. Mes comforting yous." He whispered, his forehead on hers.

"Yeah, well, it happens. But mostly I manage to hide from you when it does." She admitted.

"Don'ts do dat! Nevers do dat. Please come finds mes if yous needs someone."

"Ja, Skwisgaar, I will from now on." Janet leaned against him just a little more. "Ya know, it's hard to eat this way."

The blond laughed and released her so they could finish their food.

They talked about lighter things for the rest of lunch. When done, Janet helped Skwisgaar gather up their plates and carry them back to the main kitchen.

"Do yous really has to go back to works?" Skwisgaar asked as they left the kitchen, his arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose I could take a break. And, I asked this question cautiously, what did you have in mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ohs, nothings much. A movie maybes. Maybes a little yous knows whats." The blond leered.

"Oh, my! Are you trying to take advantage of me, sir?" Janet said in mock dismay.

The tall blond swept the short red head into his arms and leered at her. "Ohs, yes! Is will takes everys advantage Is can!"

He kissed, licked, and sucked on her neck as she giggled and beat on his chest. "Help! Help! He needs no help!"

Which got Skwisgaar laughing. They kept on to the sitting room in Charles' and Skwisgaar's wing. They picked a movie to watch and settled down. Skwisgaar pulled Janet against him with his arms around her.

But it wasn't too long before he felt Janet stiffen in his arms. A gasp escaped from her.

"Janet? Whats... oh, nos!" The blond was off the sofa and dove for the nearest drawer where they kept a supply of her meds.

He was back beside her. The woman had doubled over in pain. Skwisgaar pushed the injector on her arm and hit the trigger until she seemed to start recovering.

He knelt beside her and just held her for a long time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Janet finally was able to whisper.

"Its not yours fault, Janet. Its da stupid sickness."

"Are you crying, Skwisgaar?"

"Nos. Allergies." He sniffed.

He stood up and gathered her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Skwisgaar! What are you doing? I can walk! Like I tell Nathan, feet on the floor!"

"Wes going to go to beds. Nots for dats, yous wicked woman. Just to rests and lets yous recovers."

The blond carried her into his and Charles' bedroom, He put her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes. He took off his shoes and then climbed in bed behind her. He pulled her into his arms and cuddled with her.

"Wes just rest and takes it easy. If yous needs to, takes a nap. Wes wait for Charles here."

"Alright, Skwisgaar. I'm feeling tired anyway." She admitted.

"Goods." Skwisgaar stroked her face, smiling at her sadly.

After awhile, he said. "Is so glad Is met yous, Janet. For mores dan just my Immortality."

"I'm glad I met you, Skwisgaar. This has been the best time of my life with all of you. You made me feel so good, in spite of everything." She said quietly. "And you and Charles so belong together."

"Hes my heart and my life." Skwisgaar whispered. "And Is don't have to leave him nows, because of yous."

"Ummmm..." Janet was drifting off to sleep.

The blond kissed her forehead. "Sleeps, lady. Is watch over yous."

She snuggled closer to him and drifted deeper into sleep.

In a short while, Skwisgaar slipped into sleep himself.

The blond was awake when Charles found them when he and the others got home. But Janet was still snoozing lightly.

:"Oh, what is all this, now?" Charles said as he came into the bedroom.

"Shhh, Janet's asleep." Skwisgaar whispered. "Shes had an attacks after lunch."

"That's not good." The lawyer sat on the bed next to the two.

"Ah, it was a little one, Charles." Janet said with a yawn.

"Yous awake?"

"Yeah, just." She sat up slowly. "I feel better now."

Charles gave her a look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm okay, Charles. Really. As okay as I can be." The red head smiled at him. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Past dinner time. I think Nathan and Toki are having dinner in their rooms." The brunette answered. "I'm not hungry right now. Are either of you?"

"Not really."

"Nos. Maybe wes eat laters?"

"What did you have for lunch?" Charles asked.

"Skwisgaar made us sandwiches." Janet replied. Then a wicked look crossed her face. "I'd like to thank him properly."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Janet, trying an innocent look, said, "Make him a Skwisgaar sandwich?"

"Oh, I like that idea!" Charles said with a grin. "Shall we start now?"

"Heys! Don't Is gets to says something?"

"What? You don't like this idea?" the woman said, grabbing him to unbutton his shirt. She also leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Ja, Is likes..... oooh, dat is good, lawyer!" the blond moaned as Charles kissed the other side of his neck and rubbed Skwisgaar's growing erection.

"You don't want me to help Janet thank you for lunch?"

"Ja...nooss... don't stops!"

Janet and Charles grinned at each other and then turned to stripping the blond. Once they got him naked, they began kissing and licking his body from head to toes. He was writhing and moaning in no time at all. And trying to pluck the clothes off of the other two.

"Nos fair! Nos fair!" Skwisgaar gasped. "Yous both still gots clothes on!"

Charles stopped molesting the blond and looked at the red head. "You're right. We do have too many clothes on. Shall we remedy the situation, red?"

"Okay."

They stood up and stripped for him. The blond leaned back and stroked himself while watching them.

Charles pulled off his red tie and looked at it a moment, Then he tossed it over his shoulder before unbuttoning his shirt to follow the tie.

Janet beat him by a few seconds because she wasn't wearing her shoes. She pounced back on the bed next to the blond and pushed his hand away from his cock to take over playing with it.

"No fair!" Charles groused. "Starting without me!"

The lawyer climbed on the bed on Skwisgaar's other side.

He kissed the blond, his hand sliding down the blond's body from his neck to his cock. He wrapped his hand around Janet's where it was on Skwisgaar and they stroked faster and harder together. The blond moaned and thrust into their hands. 

"Aah! Ja! Is like dis!" the blond purred.

"He likes this, lawyer man." Janet grinned at Charles. "Should we just do this or do more?"

"Well, you did mention a Skwisgaar sandwich. And I still like that idea." The brunette looked down at the blond trapped between himself and the red head. "So, do you want us to do more?"

"Jaaaa... please!"

Janet smiled at him and lay on her back. She reached over to the night table and got the lube for Charles. Then thought a moment.

"Shall we get Charles ready for you? And Charles and I get you ready for him?"

"Wicked lady, ja."

Janet shifted back on her side and put some lube on her hand. She reached over Skwisgaar and stroked the lube on the lawyer's erection. The blond took the lube from her and added a bit to his hand and 'helped' Janet get Charles ready.

The lawyer finally growled at them and grabbed the lube from Skwisgaar. The red head laughed wickedly and caught the blond's knees and pulled his legs up so the brunette could get him ready for him. She sucked on one of his pierced nipples.

Charles teased Skwisgaar with slow strokes as he got him ready. The blond could hardly move because the woman was holding him down. Charles finally pulled his fingers free.

"Are you ready, Skwisgaar?"

"Jaaa, please!" the blond groaned. He rolled over on top of the red head, spreading her legs wide.

The woman pulled her knees up along side him as the blond balanced on his elbows over her. He leaned down and kissed her, shifting enough to position his cock and slid deep into her.

The brunette waited until they were settled before he moved behind the blond and pushed his way into him. He slid all the way to the hilt, making Skwisgaar groan into the woman's mouth.

"Jaaa! Oh, gods, yous both make mes feel soo goods." Skwigaar moaned.

Leaning down, Charles kissed his shoulder. "And you feel so good yourself, my heart."

Janet smiled up at both men, rocked her hips and squeezed the blond. drawing a gasp from him.

"Yous wicked lady!" Skwisgaar rocked his hips back and forth as much as he could between the two.

The lawyer rose back up and grabbed the blond's hips. "In a hurry, young man?"

"Ja! Is wants both of yous nows!"

"Well, you have us, don't you?" Janet grinned wickedly.

"Is wants yous to move!" the blond growled. It would have made Nathan proud.

The woman looked up at the lawyer. "Shall we, lawyer man?"

Charles stayed still until Skwisgaar pumped his hips in frustration. With a chuckle, the lawyer pulled slowly out and pushed slowly back in. Janet took her cue from the brunette and moved as slowly as he did.

That only caused the blond to plead and whimper. The two took some pity on him and increased their motions.

Janet shifted her legs and wrapped them around Skwisgaar's ribs, giving him a better angel to stroke in deeper and make her mew in pleasure.

The blond began savaging her neck and throat. He licked, kissed, sucked, and bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but it left a mark. He wanted to touch his lawyer man but couldn't reach him with his hands. So he stroked the brunette's legs with his own as much as he could.

Charles carefully moved his hands from the blond's hips to the bed to lean over both his partners. This brought him within reach of his shoulders again. Charles nuzzled the blond hair out of the way and did the same to back of his neck that the blond was doing to the red head.

The only sounds were their moans and cries and creaking of the bed, both increased as their rhythm got faster and harder.

"Oh, gods! Oooo, yes! I'm ....I'm..." Janet groaned as Skwisgaar felt her throat tense up under his mouth and her body begin to shudder.

"Comes for us, wicked lady! Comes for us!" The blond said in a rough whisper.

The red head thrust her hips harder upward as she arched her back against the bed.

The two men were moving in almost a wave of motion. The woman came back from her orgasm and began to thrust her hips harder onto Skwisgaar, with a rolling motion.

"OOh, dis is sooo goods. Yous both feel soo goods." Skwisgaar panted. His arms were tight along Janet's sides and his legs holding Charles'. "Is close, soo close... makes mes come."

Janet stroked his face with one hand and reached up to Charles to stroke his face and neck. "Come for us, Skwisgaar. Let us know we please you!"

"Come for use, my heart!" Charles moaned. "I want you to come first and I am soo close!"

The red head whispered "Come for us, love, come for us!"

Skwisgaar moaned against her throat. "Ja....ja... JA!"

He came with hard, shallow thrusts deep inside her, shivering through an intense orgasm.

Feeling the blond tighten around him brought Charles closer and closer. He thrust harder, faster, and rolled his hips and came with a wordless cry.

They collapsed in a shivering, sweaty pile, gasping and panting.

Charles pushed up and rolled away from the others. Skwisgaar kissed Janet a long, sloppy kiss before crawling off of her and assaulting the lawyer's mouth. He lay down on one side of the other man and pulled the woman into a three way hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skwisgaar woke up early. The sun hadn't yet risen but it was getting light outside. They had spent the night 'remembering Janet' and both men were tried.

The blond lay, propped up by his arm, watching the brunette sleep. There was a sad smile on his face. He was glad he could wake up next to his lawyer man for centuries if that was how long they lived. But he was missing the one who gave it to him. But she had also reminded him that eternity was in moments just like this.

Skwisgaar kissed his lawyer man lightly and lay back down next to him, his arm draped over him as the blond drifted back asleep.


End file.
